Broken
by EmeraldPiggily
Summary: Six new elves with amazingly powerful elemental abilities are discovered and the black swan reveals their latest project. (This is a story written by my friend, PersonWhoReadsTooManyBooks, but she doesn't have an account yet, so all credit goes to her. Phew, now no one can sue me for plagiarizing. Or can they...
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

As the six of them blinked back tears, they cried on each other's shoulders. After everything they had been through, they had had enough. After all they had been through they had gained very little and the only thing they still had, was each other. They were done, what was the point of any of this. Something amazing happens to you and people just want to take it away.

Shaya

Chapter one

One day when I wake up it felt as though all of the shadows and darkness were bowing down to me. I could feel them and the darknessess presence was almost tangible. For a moment I thought of telling my parents but they would call it my "Imagination running wild" but this was different. I wanted to tell my best friend Lina, but was afraid she might not understand. Along with the normal shadows, there were these ones that felt stronger, darker, they felt like the would do anything I said like they were almost a part of me.

From that day on I could tell I was something different, I thought I was a freak, but then, I realized I wasn't the only one. That day, my life went from ordinary to extraordinary and became a version of the fantasy I'd dreamt about.

My life entered a new era and now there was a before and an after.

Authors note: Well this is one of my first stories and I hope you like it so far. I will continue it and I'd like to thank EmeraldPiggily and our other friend for being my editors.

Thanks for reading,

Personwhoreadstoomanybooks (I will hopefully get an account soon but for now it will be under EmeraldPiggily's)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long… my computer wasn't working.

I want to give a shout-out to RamenG for being the first person to review and YES! SHADES ARE THE BEST!

Lina

I woke up one morning, but the world seemed different, the second light hit my window it was well.. calling to me. I knew only one person would believe me, my best friend Shaya. On the bus that day I said, "Can we talk?"

Shaya replied, "sure, what's going on?"

"Well you know keeper of the lost cities, the series we are all so into," Lina said nervously.

"Yeah," Shaya calmly replied.

"Well, I think that I might happen to be a flasher," Lina blurted out. _Wow that feels amazing to get off my chest._

"Well I have something to tell you too, I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I think I'm a shade," Shaya said.

"Okay, normally I'd call you crazy but I want to know if you've ever tried to control the shadows," Lina said.

"No not yet, did you try to control the light?" Shaya responded.

"No," Lina admitted.

"I have a theory and I think I can control shadow flux," Shaya blurted out.

"Well I think I can control quintessence," Lina said.

"Well let's give it a try," Shaya suggested.

Flarel

I went to school like any normal day but somehow everything just felt different. I couldn't really put my finger on what was happening but something about me was off. I got on the bus and sat next to my friend Sylv as usual. I kept glancing around the bus because I didn't want anyone to notice that something was going on with me. Somehow I always ended up staring at Eltra, whose hair was standing on end.

Sylv thought this was hilarious and teased, "Ooooh! You want to be friends with Eltra, the freak!"

"I do not!" I yelled back. All the sudden I lost control of my anger and I saw a flicker of a spark and all of the sudden the tip of my hair was on fire! I squealed and everyone turned their heads to stare at me. Then I was instantly drenched in freezing cold water and the fire went out. I squealed again and was now freezing cold and soaking wet. I asked Sylve where the water came from and she said that she grabbed someone's water bottle. What Sylv didn't realize was that I never saw her grab anything, the water just appeared.

Sylv

Everything seemed normal but I could hear this voice calling to me and whenever I was around water the voice just seemed to get louder. I got on the bus and looked over at my best friend Flarel. She seemed really tense and just out of it so I decided to make a joke to well… lighten the mood.

I followed Flarel's gaze and it seemed to always land on Eltra who was sitting across the aisle and her hair looked like the way they show getting an electrical shock in a cartoon. I teased her about wanting to be friends with that weirdo … huge mistake on my part because she all of a sudden got really angry and call me crazy but there was a glimmer of flame in her eye.

Before I knew it the tip of her hair was on fire and I heard a distinct high-pitched squeak. I was freaking out and I had decided that the voice I was hearing was from the water so I well, tried to call it. All of a sudden I heard another shriek and looked over to see Flarel soaking wet. She asked me where the water came from and I got nervous and said I got it from her water bottle. She gave me a skeptical look but then we all got off the bus. And before I could say anything I was swept away by the crowd.

Thanks sooo much for reading! Please review!

PersonWhoReadsTooManyBooks (I still don't have an account :(


End file.
